Christmas Time
by KenacatStudios
Summary: It's Christmas Time and the Akatsuki are going to a party! Celebrating their first Christmas in Japan. Will they all get what they want? Will Nitome have a great Christmas with her new family? OCxDei OCxHid OCxKisamexItachi Oneshot


**Me: Merry Christmas!**  
**Tobi: And a happy New Year!**

* * *

It was a cold, December morning as Nitome awakes from her slumber in her large, queen sized bed, with purple silk covers.

As she got up Nitome noticed a white, blanket like object all over her balcony. She rubbed her eyes to make sure the white object was real.  
It was snow, real snow!  
She opened the glass door and walked onto her snow-covered balcony.

She held out her tongue to catch snowflakes. "Hhmmm." she said as the flakes melted on her tongue.

She wondered if the guys wanted to go down to the park to play in the snow. It would be fun to play with someone else other than Shima.

She went back into her room and closed the glass door, and walked down the hallway. She discovered the hotel room to be empty, not a single person.

She wondered where everyone went when she found a note saying '  
_Good morning, Nitome-chan, Shima-chan is taking all of us to the park to play in the snow! Love, Tobi'._

Knowing they'd be at the park Nitome got dressed in her purple jacket and silver boots and ran out of the hotel.

As she walked into the park she saw Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Shima and Deidara skating on the frozen pond. Itachi was reading a book on a bench, and Kisame was building a snowman.

"Hey, you need some help?" asked the calm chick as she ran up to Kisame.

"Sure, find some pitch-black rocks. I'll make the head."ordered the blue skinned shinobi."Yes sir!" Nitome said before saluting and running off.

* * *

After getting at least 8 rocks Nitome returns to see Deidara getting chased by 3 girls.

"You look like somebody we know!"shouted the blonde with blue highlights. "Yeah!"  
shouted an orange head. Annoyed, Nitome goes to help him out.

"Naze jigoku kun tach ha watashi no booi furendo wo oikake te iru ka?"  
(Why the hell are you guys chasing my boyfriend?)

"Kono otoko ha?anata no booi furendo no desu ka?Sore wo utagai masu."  
(This dude's YOUR boyfriend? I doubt it.) said a snooty brown headed chick.

"Un, nai haibu wo hanare te?Mataha watashi ha yo watashi ha anata wo hakai shi masu!"  
(Yeah, no back off, or I'll I destroy you!) shouted Nitome as she concentrated charka to her fists, making it glow bright blue.

Scared, the girls ran off.

Bewildered Deidara asked " What did you say to them, un?"

Blushing Nitome answered "Uhh, just said I know karate."

"Ok, let's go join the others, un."

"Yeah, let's go."

When they came back Shima was helping Hidan get back on his feet.

"Fuck! This is stupid!" Hidan shouted while falling once again.

Kakuzu smirked as he skated circles around him.

"Hey, look Hidan, it's your girlfriend." Kakuzu said as Fuji came up holding a snowtube.

"Hey guys, hey Hidan, there's a HUGE hill covered in fucking snow!  
Wanna come?" asked Fuji who was holding up the snowtube.

"Sure babe. See you fuckers later!" the priest shouted as he and Fuji raced to the hill.

"Oh, Kami, come on, Deidara." Nitome said while shaking her head.

They ran over to Kisame to finish the snowman.  
5 minute late and they were done.

Kisame, Deidara and Nitome all gleamed with pride of their accomplishment.

"Wow, you guys! That snowman look's awesome!"  
said Shima as she walked up, pulling a camera out of her bag. "I gotta take a picture of this!"

They all stood by the snowman as they took the picture.  
Then suddenly - "AHHH!" Hidan and Fuji came crashing right through the snowman and onto the frozen pond.

"Hidan, what the hell, un?" shouted Deidara as he wiped the snow off his face.

"Sorry 'bout that! Can't steer this thing!"  
stated the snow covered zealot.

"Oh, well. At least we got the photo." Nitome said slightly pissed off.

"Yeah, but-PPFFTT!" the artist said before being hit with a snowball.

"Who the heck threw that, un?!" Deidara shouted trying to locate the person who threw it.

Nitome noticed Hidan, Kisame and Fuji behind a tree armed with dozens of snowballs.

"Dei, run" the not-so calm now chick whispered.

"What?" the blonde asked, not hearing the quiet chick.

"RUN!" she shouted as an ambush of snowballs came hurling at them.

They found shelter behind a rock.

Nitome noticed Tobi and Kakuzu stranded by the bench where Itachi sat.

"Tobi! Kakuzu! Over here!" she shouted over to them.

They dashed quickly behind the rock to Deidara and Nitome.

"OK guys they have Hidan, Fuji, Kisame, Itachi and Shima. We're outnumbered by one, so throw as much as you can!" ordered the military chick.

Everyone started making snowballs as fast as the eye can see. Soon they had over 9,000 snowballs.

"And, FIRE!" the military chick shouted with her arm extended.

Deidara fill his snowballs with clay.

Kakuzu threw 9 snowballs at the same time with his tendrils.

Tobi transported his snowballs over the enemies heads.

Nitome just threw them.  
Hidan his his like baseballs with a stick.

Fuji threw hers with lacrosse stick she "borrowed"

Shima threw hers normally.

Kisame threw his while Itachi just sat and read his book.

* * *

It was 2 hours until the war ended, then everyone decided to go inside to warm up.

"Haaaa. That snowball fight was fucking awesome!" the silver haired priest said with his hand on the back of his was not far behind him.

"Hell yeah! And we beat you losers too!" she said with pride.

"Yeah right!" the calm, snow covered chick exclaimed. "You guys won only 5 battles, WE won 6! " she said implying her team.

Shima sat down next to Itachi who was still reading his book.  
Kisame and Tobi went to the kitchen to get a snack.  
Kakuzu just started to count some money. Hidan and Fuji were still boasting on their victory as Nitome and Deidara went to make some hot chocolate.

"What's hot chocolate?" the blonde asked while Nitome got the cocoa powder out of the cabinets.

"It's a tradition, every time the weather gets chilly you warm up with a cup of hot chocolate." she answered with a warm smile.

Deidara still looked confused.

"OK, hot chocolate is chocolate in drink form OK?" she explained.  
"Here, try some." as she shoved a spoonful of cocoa powder in his mouth.

A faint yum could be heard from the artist's mouth as he swallowed the delicious substance.

"So you like this time of year?" the blonde asked trying to get some more cocoa powder.

"Well, it's OK I guess. To me it's just a good excuse to drink this stuff."  
the calm chick answered, swiping the cocoa powder from Deidara.

"What the fuck?!" the Jashinist shouted at what was on the T.V.

Nitome faceplamed while Deidara just sighed.

"What's he complaining about now?" Nitome asked while stirring the hot cocoa.

Shima tried to calm Hidan down, but he kept shouting at the top of his lungs 'Fuck!'

"He's a little upset about the whole Jesus story that on ABC Family."  
the brown haired fangirl explained.

"There's only 1 god and that's Jashin!" the zealot shouted before being knocked out by Itachi who was trying to enjoy his book.

Kakuzu was in a good mood now. Kisame and Tobi started snickering,  
and Nitome and Deidara went back to make the cocoa.

5 minutes later.

"I gots cocoa!" the calm chick yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

She set the 9 glasses of cocoa on the table, everyone seated.

First Shima and Fuji took their cups and sipped them. Next Tobi, Kisame and Itachi. Nitome and Deidara were already drinking theirs and Kakuzu and a pissed off Hidan drunk theirs.

"Nitome-chan this is yummy!" Tobi said with his mask covering the top half of his face.

"Yeah, this is good." Kisame said with a cocoa mustache.

"Hn, great." the raven stated taking another sip.

"Fuck...this is Awesome. Looks like the blonde is a fucking good cook."  
the priest said sarcastically.

Annoyed the blonde decided not to reply.

* * *

As Shima was drinking her hot cocoa she noticed Nitome did not put any decorations up this year.

"Nitome, how come you didn't put up any Christmas decoration's yet?"  
the fangirl asked.

"I don't put them up on the day before Christmas my dad sent workers in here and they decorate the place while I'm out of the hotel." Nitome said shrugging and taking another sip of cocoa.

"So you don't put them up yourself?" asked the fangirl a little upset.

"No, so what?" the calm chick asked with an eyebrow raised.

As the fangirl stood up Nitome groaned, knowing she would give a speech about how decorating for Christmas was bonding and stuff.

"Putting up Christmas Decorations is something you do with friends and family. It strengthens bonds" (she was right) "And it's a Christmas Tradition."

Everyone just looked at Shima while Nitome facepalmed.

"Let's go, I'll get the decorations" the fangirl said, running into the storage closet.

Nitome sighed, its not that she didn't like doing that, it's just there was no point considering she always had the hotel room empty during this time of year.

A few minutes late Shima came back with 2 boxes of decorations.

"Alright. Kisame would you be a dear and get the last 2 boxes, please?"  
the fangirl asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure." Kisame said as he took his cup of cocoa with him.

Shima sat down and started taking the decorations out.

"Hidan, you hang the lights around the room and windows, Kakuzu,  
you can help him." the fangirl ordered handing the lights to a less excited Hidan.

"I don't see why we gotta fucking do this." the zealot complained.

"I don't care, Hidan, just do it." the miser said.

As the immortal duo walked off to get started Shima handed some garland to Itachi.

"Here, Itachi-kun and Fuji, put this around the guardrails outside." Shima ordered to a mellowed out Itachi.

"Fine, lemme get my coat." the raven said walking toward the closet.

Then while Itachi and Fuji was doing that, Shima turned her attention to Tobi and Nitome.

"Tobi go to the shop around the block, they're selling Christmas trees,  
I need you to get one large enough to touch the ceiling." the fangirl said. "Nitome you go with him."

Before giving Shima bored look the calm chick asked. "And what are you gonna do?"

With her finger on her lip the fangirl answered. "I'm gonna put the wreaths on all the doors!" explained Shima as she had one in her hands.

"Fine." muttered the calm chick who was bringing her hot cocoa.

"What am I gonna do, un?" asked the blonde who was starting to feel left out.

"You're gonna do the most important job, Deidara." the fangirl said.  
She leaned in close and whispered. "You're gonna hang the mistletoe!"

Confused the artist asked."What's a 'mistletoe'?"

"Ugh, it's a special kind of plant, during Christmas time, when it's hung over 2 people, they have to kiss!" Shima whispered to a now blushing Deidara who was the color of Christmas red.

"O-ok, where is it?" he asked.

"Right here." Shima said as she handed the mistletoe to Deidara.

Overhearing their conversation Hidan asked. "What the fuck happens when 2 dude are under there?"

All the fanfictions and picture came rushing into Shima's brain as she nosebleeded. "Uhh, they...h-hug." earning disturbed faces from everyone.

"If we fucking go somewhere I'm gonna be the last one out the door!"  
the zealot exclaimed untying the tangle of lights around his neck.

* * *

"Tobi, that's tree is was to big!" the calm chick stated looking at the 20 foot story tree.

"But, Shima-chan said-"

"Tobi, Shima's not here and I'm not having someone climb to the top of the tree to fall down and break something."

Even with the mask on Nitome could tell Tobi was frowning, and with a sigh Nitome decided to compromise.

"Ok Tobi, we can get the 8 foot tree. It's tall enough to almost touch the ceiling." the calm chick said pointing to the tree across from them.

"Ok, Nitome-chan!" Tobi yelled before running over to the man selling the trees.

Nitome stared at the sky. Would Norio be home for Christmas? So many questions went through her mind until Tobi pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Nitome-chan?" the masked Uchiha asked worriedly, holding the tree.

She shook her head and blinked at Tobi. "I'm fine, Tobi." the calm chick assured. She grabbed the other end of the tree.

"Let's go before Shima bite our heads off." Nitome warned as she and Tobi headed off for the hotel.

* * *

"I gotta get something." Fuji said as she put on her coat and was headed for the door.

"What?" the nosy zealot asked, lights still tangled on his arms.

"Something that no Christmas should be without!" the female Jashinist said bolting for the door. Until Hidan appeared in front of her and gave her a kiss. A long one.

Everyone was speechless.

Shima cooed as Deidara just went back to helping Kakuzu with the lights. Kakuzu scoffed and Itachi went back to his book.  
Kisame who was cooking said "Whoa! It's getting hot in here!"

Blushing the confused female zealot asked "What was that for?"

"Look up." Hidan said laughing lightly.

She did and saw the mistletoe.

"Wow, didn't notice that!" she said with humor.

"Ok, gotta go! Be back in a minute!" as she ran down the main hall.

10 minutes later a knock came at the door.

Kisame opened the door to see Tobi and...

"Tobi, where's Nitome?" the shark asked with his eyebrow risen.

Breathing heavily, Tobi answered "Kisame-san, Nitome-chan is right there!" pointing to the middle of the tree.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Nitome assured, waving her arm.

Before Kisame could say anything Shima came up from behind him and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Kisame-kun!" the fangirl said, beaming brightly.

"Thanks, Shima." Kisame blushing lightly.

Wondering what brought on the sudden kiss Nitome looked around to see the one thing she never liked around the only ones who really came around the holidays once in a while were her aunts and uncles.

* * *

_"Give Aunt Aito a kiss!" she said with lips puckered, closing in on a 7 year old Nitome._  
_Nitome cowered in fear, being kissed by relatives was bad enough._  
_But wet kisses was a whole different story._

_She ran down the hall and hid in the closet, awaiting her horrible fate when she heard footsteps, she froze in fear._

_The closet door opened, but it was Norio-san with a concerned look._

_"Nitome, I know you're new to the family, but you can't run away from a kiss from a family member." he explained with a warm smile._

_"They aren't my family, san." she said with a pouty frown. Those words tugged at Norio's heart._

_"Well Nitome, when I adopted you, you became part of the Taniguchi family. So everyone I'm related to are related to you, too." Norio-san said understandably._

_"O-ok. But do I still have to get kisses?" she asked hoping for the best._

_"Yeah, but you get used to it." he said embarrassed._

_With a sigh Nitome said "Fine, but I won't enjoy it."_

_"Alright, now let's go down stairs." he said with a chuckle._

Tobi pulled her out of her thoughts.

* * *

"Nitome-chan, Tobi needs help!" the boy said struggling to get the bottom part of the tree through the door.

Nitome walked up to Tobi and gave him a quick peck on his mask.  
Earning a glare from Deidara.

"Uhh, Merry Christmas, Nitome-chan!" Tobi said blushing.

"Merry Christmas, Tobi" Nitome replied with red on her cheeks.

She went to the other side of the tree and pulled it through the door.  
Itachi and Kisame helped them put the tree in its standee thing in the corner of the room.

"Ok, Nitome-chan, we got the tree, so now what?" the masked Uchiha asked sitting down by the tree.

Before she could answer Shima did.

"Wow, you guys did get tree as tall as the ceiling." the fangirl said as she gazed at the height of the tree.

"So we gonna decorate it or what?" the calm chick asked taking a bite of a Christmas cookie.

"Yep!" Shima said handing decorations to everyone.

"Ok Deidara and Kakuzu you guys wrap the tree up in lights, Itachi and Kisame you guys will put up the baubles, Hidan will do the red and white garlands. Tobi and I will put up some ribbons and bells." the fangirl ordered. "And Nitome, since this is your house,  
you get to put up the tree topper."

* * *

Everyone did their thing as Nitome went to her room.

She sat on her bed, thinking. She remembered her first Christmas with Norio-san, and his laughing and being together and the most part was is that they accepted her.

Her cousin Kiyoshi loved to play video games with her, her cousin Amaya like to play house with Nitome and her other cousin Womaru just liked to hang out with her.

Her older relatives were weird. Her Aunt Joji loved to make food and fill everyone up. Her uncle Hibiki, who was half-deaf liked to beat her at chess. Her aunt Kinuyo liked to make her model her clothes that she makes. And her Ochi-chan loved to fall asleep on the couch,  
and her Oba-chan liked to tell stories of the old days.

She held a picture of everyone in her hands, this was the only time they'd ever get together. Now everyone has their own lives. Busy lives.

"I miss you guys." Nitome said with a small smile as she let one, single tear fall on the picture.

The tree was fully decorated, except for the star. Nitome wasn't there and Shima took notice.

"Hey, where's Nitome?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

She turned her direction to Deidara, who was eating some Christmas cookies. "You get her." she ordered pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Fine, I'll go get her, un." he said walked down the hallway.

"Hmm, would've figured you'd go get here." Kakuzu said reading the newspaper.

Shima turned toward the miser, rubbing her hands together.

"I know!" she said excitedly. "I just wanted Dei to go get her!"

Confused Tobi asked "Why, Shima-chan?"

"To bring them together!" she whispered even thought everyone in the living room could here them. "Christmas is a time of giving and being with friends and family. And in Nitome's case she has both but no boyfriend so I'm making Deidara fill that position!" she explained as she sat next Kisame on the couch.

"You're a regular cupid, Shima." Kisame commented giving the fangirl a thumbs up.

"No prob. I've have lots of experience with this kind of stuff." she boasted. "I set up my mom, sister, brother, and my teacher."

"Did they work out?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

"Uhh, half." the fangirl confessed.

Everyone sighed. "Hey not my fault my sister is so picky!" she yelled.

* * *

Deidara entered the the dark room. He saw Nitome on the bed with her face in her pillow. He walked up to the calm chick who had the picture still in hand. Deidara sat on the and and leaned in.

"Hey, Nitome you OK, hmm?" he asked with a concerned face.

Nitome didn't answer. Her face still smothered in the pillow.

"Nitome, Shima's waiting for you to put the star on the tree. And you know she's not gonna leave until you do it, hmm." he said teasingly.

No reply.

He pulled her hair in the back of her ear to discover she's asleep.

'_I've been talking to a sleeping person this whole freaking time?!'_ Deidara mentally slapped himself, danna would be ashamed.

He gently shook her. "Nitome wake up, hmm." he whispered.

She finally stirred and was still half asleep. She looked at Deidara who look hotter than usual. She gave him a huge around the waist and sighed.

"Hey, Dei." she greeted with sleep, half-lidded eyes.

Deidara wanted to stay and embrace her forever, but Shima was expecting them, and it they didn't leave everyone would think somethings up.

"Come on Nitome, Shima waiting for us, hmm." he said disappointed.

"Fine." Nitome grumbled as she put the picture back on her dresser.  
Nitome and Deidara walked into the living room to see everyone watching Christmas specials. Tobi on the floor, Kakuzu and Kisame on the couch and Shima in between. Itachi was...somewhere. And Fuji and Hidan were on the chair.

"Hey, you guys! Have fun?" implied Fuji as she chuckled, earning glares from the two.

"Ha ha, very funny, un." Deidara said as he took a spot on the chair.

"When did you get here?" the calm chick asked sitting next to the blonde.I got here a few minute ago." the female priest answered.

Nitome looked at the screen. They were watching 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.'She saw more movie cases.

"Where'd you get the movies, Fuji?"

"Got them from the homeless shelter in my old room. I wanted to watch them one last time."  
Fuji said as she cuddled next to Hidan in the small chair.

"Sweet. Who wants eggnog?" the calm chick asked heading towards the kitchen. 2 "Me!"s came from Fuji and Shima. Everyone looked curious. Shima noticed this.

"Don't worry. Eggnog is a delicious Christmas time drink!" the fangirl assured.

"Hey, Nitome, lemme help you!" Fuji yelled running to the calm chick who was now getting 3 cartons of eggnog.

"I'll get the bowl, you can pour all the eggnog into the bowl." Nitome ordered. With a salute, the Jashinist woman got to work.

She opened all the cartons, then Nitome gave her the bowl, and went to get some nutmeg. Unbeknownst her Fuji has something up her sleeve.

"This should get things more exciting." the zealot woman said as she pulled a bottle of alcohol from her pants.

She poured the whole thing in there. Just in time before Nitome could notice.

Minutes passed as the eggnog was being prepared.

"Done, here you go everyone." Nitome said as she served everyone their first cups of eggnog.

* * *

Sip after sip everyone got more dipsty and drunk by the minute.

Hidan started chugging the eggnog with Fuji cheering him on,  
Kisame was yelling at the fridge, Itachi started giggling at everything, Kakuzu was hugging a pillow singing 'Single Ladies', and Shima was taking off her clothes running through the room screaming "streaking! streaking!". And Nitome was playing video games with Deidara. Tobi was licking his mask.

"Dei! I won!" the drunk chick shouted, making silly faces at the blonde.

"No! I won! Un! " the artist yelled, sticking his middle finger at took them about 5 minutes to figure out they were playing the main screen.

"Dei, you are...*hiccup* ...so freaking hot..!" Nitome said with a silly smile.

"No you are, hotness, un." the blonde replied before taking another sip of spiked eggnog.

Before Nitome could reply Deidara gave her a big kiss on the lips.

She kissed back, both fighting for dominance.

Moans escaped from both mouths, until they both passed out.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Nitome groan as she tried to hold her throbbing head, when she noticed she couldn't move her arms.

She looked around to see Kakuzu passed out with Itachi head to head.  
Tobi with his mask in his mouth, Kisame in the sink and Shima under the table naked. And Hidan and Fuji...nowhere.

She finally saw that she was in a tight embrace with Deidara, who was sound asleep. She decided not to disturb him and stayed put.

Suddenly a screamed echoed through out the hotel room awaking everyone.

Shima hit her head on the table. "Oww!"

Kisame rolled onto the floor with a thud.

Kakuzu and Itachi faced each other with the ' don't say a word' look.

Tobi put his mask back on and woozily stood up.

Deidara let go of Nitome as stood to see a woman, or more specifically the assistant manager.

"Ittai nani ga okotta nodesu ka?!" she screamed looking at the room full of hungover adults.

"Watashi ga setsumei suru koto ga dekimasu u, Ms. Sorami." the calm chick said, patting down her clothes.

"Nitome o oshietekudasai." she said allowing her to explain herself.

Nitome took a deep breath and said "Korera wa watashi no yujindesu [OK] o, wareware wa kosupuredattashi, wareware wa amarini mo fukashi o shite nemuri ni ochita."

(Ok these are my friends, we were cosplaying and we stayed up too late and fell asleep. )

She didn't look too convinced but she took her word for it and left.

Sighs of relief filled the room. "That's was too close." Nitome commented.

"Yeah, and can someone hand me a blanket?!" Shima shouted covering her...parts.

"Here." Kisame said as he tossed a blanket.

"What the hell happened last night?" Kakuzu asked holding his head.  
"I don't remember much after my 3rd cup of eggnog-Fuji!" the calm chick shouted making everyone wince at the loud outburst.

"What do you mean, Nitome-chan?" Tobi asked as he got a cup of juice.

"She probably has something to do with this." Nitome grumbled as she approached Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

She opened the door to find Hidan and Fuji in bed, with no clothes on.

She made a blank face and shut the door. Nitome sat on the couch and flung her head back. "Ugghh!" she groaned.

"Where are they, un?" the blonde asked putting an ice pack on his head.

"They're in bed." she said quickly causing some to have a 'what the fuck' look. Even Tobi spat out his juice.

"What?!" the blonde exclaimed with his hands out.

"At least someone got lucky." Kisame said fantasizing earning him a playful punch in the shoulder from Shima.

"They had the blanket on right?" Shima asked with fear in her voice.

Everyone had a look of disgust with the calm chick shook her head.  
"I'm gonna need therapy." she said worried.

Shima walked around the house to get her clothes, while Kisame went to do the same.

Deidara sat next to a distressed Nitome, who was now watching an episode of Clannad.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She didn't pull away.  
"It'll be Ok, Nitome hmm." Deidara assured the calm chick.

"I know, but this is the weirdest Christmas I've ever experienced."  
she confessed. "I need to take a bath."

* * *

She walked down the hall and shuddered looking at Hidan's bedroom door. She trudged into her room and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and went to go get some new clothes. When she came back to the fulled tub she jumped in, trying to get the dirty images from her mind.

She groaned as she rubbed her temples. '_Damn it all._' she thought.  
'_What the heck? This sucks_!' She started washing herself and as she tried to wash her breast the door flew open. She quickly went under the water hair only visible.

She looked up to see Shima holding her aching head. "What are you doing here, Shima?" the calm chick asked casually, knowing that the intruder was a girl. "I needed a quiet place to change, Kisame kept trying to peep at me." the fangirl stated taking a seat in the closed toilet. "Can I borrow some clothes?" Shima asked.

"Sure."

Shima closed the door as she walked out to change. Nitome was all alone again. With a sigh of relief the calm chick soaked for awhile.

* * *

After an hour Nitome decides to get out and puts on a short-sleeved red shirt and white baggy pants.

As she walked down the hallway she smelled something good. She entered the kitchen to see Kisame cooking Curry rice. She walked up to the shark shinobi. "When is it gonna be done?" she asked like a little girl.

"Soon, nerd." he said cheerfully, stirring the pot.

In the living room Deidara,Kakuzu and Itachi were on the couch. Hidan and Fuji were in their usual spot.

Nitome's eye twitched in irritation. She took a seat next to the blonde.  
Everything was normal until Shima yelled out "Tobi, you look so cute!"

Everyone curiously looked at the hallway until the excited fangirl came running out. "Everyone, I present you with Tobi the elf!" she said like a hostess. Tobi came running out in a green, elf costume with 2 jingle bells attached to the belt.

Everyone just looked at him like he had now arms. "Wow, uhh, it looks ...green." Nitome said sweetly trying not to hurt the fangirl or the boys feelings.

"Looks fucking stupid." the zealot rudely said. That earned him a bop on the head, from Fuji. "What the hell, babe?" he asked rubbing his sore head.

"Don't be mean! I don't want you to insult anything Christmas related!"  
she said ferociously with fire in her eyes.

That shut the priest up. A smirk found its way onto Kakuzu's face.  
'_He's so totally whipped_.'

"Anyway, I wanted to take Tobi with me to the Christmas party at the office!" the fangirl joyously said slightly jumping.

Confused Nitome walked up to her friend. "What Christmas party?"  
she asked playing with Tobi cuffs.

"The one I want all of us to go to!" the fangirl shouted with her arms up in the arm.

Kakuzu walked to his, Itachi did the same. "What's up with them?" the fangirl wondered.

"They don't like social gatherings" Kisame explained.

"Oh, ok. Well, we'll just have to drag them along." Shima said cheerfully.

Everyone else was game, so Shima and Fuji decided to go to the store to get some Christmas outfits for everyone. Nitome didn't. She just stayed put, playing a video game.

Deidara sat next to the calm chick on the floor. "How come you didn't go?" he asked as he joined in the game.

"I cannot go shopping for any holiday with Shima, she'll try to buy the whole freaking store." she stated killing another enemy.

"Alright." was all the blonde replied before killing an enemy.

* * *

**2 hours later.**

It's been at least 10 minutes since Shima and Fuji got back, and they got 12 outfits for everyone.

Kakuzu and Kisame got Santa themed tuxes and Tobi his elf costume,  
Deidara got a elf themed tux, Itachi a snowman themed and Hidan a sexy Santa outfit.

"Ok everyone's ready, we'll leave in 3 minutes." the fangirl shouted,  
wearing a Christmas tree themed dress, only coming up to her mid-  
thigh. Even a star headband was on her head.

Fuji came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy Santa outfit, making her look like a hooker. Just like Hidan liked it. "Ok." she said walking over to the silver haired priest. Nitome gave her a 'what the fuck?' Fuji looked back at the calm chick. "What?" she asked rudely.

"You look like a stripper." Nitome briskly said.

Fuji furrowed her brow. "Thanks." she said with a smile.

Shima looked a Nitome who still wasn't dressed. "Nitome, go put your outfit on." the fangirl ordered pointing to the bedroom.

Nitome made a face. "Why can't I go like this?" she asked hoping she would.

"No Nitome, it's a formal party." Shima said. "Now go put it on NOW."

Knowing that Shima was stubborn with this type of thing decided not argue and went into the bedroom.

"Ok, guys let's go wait in the car." Shima said walking out the door. The others followed except for a certain blonde. "I'll go tell Nitome."  
Deidara said with his hand in his pockets.

Shima smirked "Ok, don't take long." she said immediately as she shut the door behind her. "If they don't come to the car in 5 minutes lets go without them." Fuji whispered knowing what they would do.

The blonde knocked on the door. "Nitome?" he asked seeking permission to enter. "Hello?" he said as he looked around the room for a black-headed girl.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Nitome in a red outfit, looking like wrapping paper, showing lots of her cleavage. Her hair put up in a bun, which looks impossible with her long hair. She had on white low-heeled heels and lip gloss.

Deidara looking in astonishment. She looked as pretty as ever. Nitome chuckled as she saw a blush come upon the blonde's face.

"Are you done checking me out, Deidara?" she asked making the artist to turn redder.

"Uhh, Shima's waiting for us, un." Deidara said looking away. Nitome walked pass the blonde. "Let's go than!" she said running towards the closet. She pulled out a thin, white jacket. "I wanna get some candy before Hidan and Fuji eat it all!" the calm chick exclaimed as she put her arms through the jacket holes.

Deidara chuckled. As she opened the door Deidara pulled her in for a kiss. Nitome wrapped her arm around his neck, her and Deidara's tongues danced together for awhile until a ringing went off.

Nitome pulled away causing Deidara to whine from loss of contact. Nitome pulled out her cell phone to see Shima calling her. With a sigh she locked the door and down the main hallway with Deidara.

* * *

**In the limo**

Shima sitting next to Kisame. Itachi and Kakuzu were talking and Tobi was bothering Hidan, who was sitting next to Fuji, who was cuddling up to Hidan. Nitome chuckled inwardly at the scene. The calm chick to a seat on the left side and opened a can of soda. "Tomo to the Hirohito building, please." Shima said dramatically.

**At the party.**

Everyone was dancing, eating, or drinking. It was a epic sight. Hidan and Fuji headed straight for the wine, Kakuzu sat a a table with his arms crossed, Itachi and Tobi got invited to dance with a couple of girls, making Shima upset. She and Kisame headed to the dance floor. That left Nitome and Deidara alone together.

"Wanna go to the buffet table?" Nitome asked elegantly, doing a curtsey. The artist smirked. "As if you read my mind, un."

The couple ran over to the table and saw every Christmas type food there. Figgy pudding, roast beast, and even gingerbread.

Nitome got a plate and soon she had so much food on there you couldn't even see the plate. Deidara wondered where all that went when naughty thoughts clouded his mind. "Deidara!" Nitome shouted.  
Deidara shooed the thoughts away to respond. "Yeah?" he asked while taking a sip of eggnog.

The calm chick took a bite of cake. "You want some gingerbread cookies, I think I got too much." she confessed generously, holding out a cookie. Deidara couldn't bring himself to say 'no' to such a cute face. He took the cookie with a nod.

Deidara was about to ask her to dance, then he kept seeing her looking over to Kakuzu who was sitting at a table by himself. The whole thing made Nitome heart break. "Here." she said as she handed the plate of goodies over to the blonde. "I'll be right back."

She walked over to the miser who knew what was coming. "Kakuzu, why don't you go out there with everyone else?" she asked innocently, sitting down with him. "I don't want to." he said coldly.  
"A party isn't really my thing."

Nitome knew he wouldn't go on his on so she had an idea, an incredibly, awfully awesome idea.

"I'll get you a drink." she said while she walked over to Hidan and Fuji.  
"Fuji, get me a cup of Champagne" the calm chick said. The Jashinists looked at her curiously. "Why?" Fuji asked taking another swig.

Nitome leaned in closely and whispered in her ear. Every word the calm chick said, the bigger smile Fuji was making.

"Ok, I'll do it." she said finishing off her glass of Champagne.

Nitome mixed a glass of champagne, beer, wine and rum. This would help Kakuzu loosen up. Deidara walked over to see whats going on.

"What's up?" he asked Hidan who was hoping to get a taste of the concoction. "Nitome's fucking making a 'Let Loose' drink for Kakuzu." the zealot answered while taking a bite of cake.

"Done!" the girls yelled with excitedly. Nitome walked back to the bored old miser, drink in hand. "Here." she said handing it to stitched up shinobi. He mumbled a thanks and took a big gulp.

* * *

It wasn't long before the effects of the drink came into play.

Drunk Kakuzu was the best. He danced with everyone else, ate all the cake and was acting like Hidan's best friend. Nitome gleamed proudly as Kakuzu became more social. "Hidan! Want more wine?!" the miser shouted with his arm around Hidan. "Sure, go fucking over there!" the priest shouted, annoyed by the antics of Kakuzu. He though he  
should let loose too.

Hidan turned to Fuji. "You got anymore of that fucking 'Let Loose' stuff?" he asked with his hand behind his head. "Oh, yeah. After I helped Nitome with that cup I spikkedd all the punch shucking bowls with it!" she confessed.

Hidan ran towards the closes punch bowl. Fuji chuckled when everyone at the party was as drunk as hell.

Deidara was the only one who wasn't wasted until Nitome gave him a cup of 'Let Loose'.

* * *

**1 hour later**

So far everyone is either dancing drunk, eating drunk or drinking to get more drunk. Kakuzu was making out with a red head, Shima was in a sandwich with Kisame and Itachi dancing, Tobi was eating all the gingerbread, Hidan and Fuji were pouring 'Let Loose' on each other.

Deidara and Nitome were outside heading home. "I...*hicuup*  
wish it was Christmas eve already!" Nitome said gulping down more of the drink. Deidara was balancing himself on her. "It's tomorrow !"  
he said while staggering to take another step. "Shima told me."

Nitome and Deidara finally got home and went to bed.  
Deidara and Nitome stayed up the rest of the night watching Dragon Ball Z and eating popcorn. "I'm gonna have a extreme hangover on Christmas morning!" the calm chick stated scooting closer to the blonde.

"I know..*hicuup*..me too. And erybody elssse." the blonde said laughing.

Deidara stared into Nitome big, dark blue eyes. As Nitome gazed into Deidara's light blue eyes. Deidara leaned in closer as did the calm chick.

They joined lips and kissed as if for an eternity. Moans of pleasure escaped each other mouths, Nitome pulled him in closer, on top of her to exact.

Deidara would've gone further, until the 'Let Loose' drink caught up with him and passed out on top of Nitome, who was too passed out.

* * *

**Christmas eve**

Everyone was asleep in their own rooms, Fuji and Hidan sleeping on the couch, Kisame, Itachi and Shima in the same bed. Kakuzu and the red head on the floor, Tobi in his bed.

Nitome lazily opened one eye, then the second. Her eyes got really wide to see Deidara an inch away from her face. She blushed and gently rolled him on the other side of the bed. She had another seething headache.

She got up washed her face, brushed her teeth and black hair. She changed into a short-sleeved, blue shirt with a snowman on it, It showed all her curves. She cleaned up and left Deidara to sleep some more.

She walked down the hallway to see everyone asleep and a girl she didn't know.

"Morning!" she shouted making everyone groan due to them having hangovers. She chuckled on her way to the fridge.

"What the fuck?" on of the Jashinist said. "I'm fucking trying to fucking sleep, you prick." earning him a knife in the foot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hidan started screaming, holding his bleeding foot. Fuji who was still half asleep got up and took Hidan with her. "Let's go treat that." she said dragging the pissed off zealot to the bathroom.

Nitome smirked as she thanked Itachi for aiming practice. She got a glass of milk and chugged it all down.

She put the glass in the sink and got the room service phone ordered waffles and bacon.

"Hai, watashi wa waffuru to tokubetsuna bekon no 12 chumon shitai to omoimasu." she ordered politely playing with the cord.

"Hai, misu Miyazaki ga, sore wa 10-bu de okonau koto ga dekimasu."  
the chef on the other side said telling the others to make the waffles.

"Shefu, domo arigatogozaimashita." she thanked before hanging up.

5 minutes later.

"Thank's for ruining my foot." the silver haired priest sarcastically said holding his wrapped up foot.

Nitome smiled evilly. "No prob." Hidan muttered some more curse words before putting his arm around Fuji. The red head left after telling Kakuzu thanks for a good night.

Hidan smirked. "So, you got laid, old man?" he asked obnoxiously.  
Kakuzu frowned. "Shut up, Hidan" was all the miser said before going to his room. "No answer. He did." Hidan commented, laughing.

"Hidan, leave him alone, or else." Nitome threatened. Hidan rolled his purple eyes. "What are you gonna do-" he was interrupted by a knife whizzing pass his face.

"Shut. Up." the calm chick said holding another knife.

Hidan coward in fear. That shut him up. As Nitome was waiting for the waffle specials Kisame, Itachi and Shima came into the living room, with bedhead. "Hey, did you guys have threesome?" the nosy priest asked like a school girl.

Kisame and Shima blushed while Itachi glared at him. "What's for breakfast?" Kisame asked, taking a seat on the table. "You'll see!"  
she exclaimed, yet again making everyone groan. "Nitome, can you get Itachi an ice pack?" Shima asked holding the raven's head.

Nitome nodded and got an ice pack out of the freezer. After she handed it to the couple a drowsy Deidara came out into the room with a yawn.

"Morning." he said rubbing his eye."Good Morning." Nitome replied tapping her fingers on the counter, impatient for breakfast.

Deidara remembered the events from last night, causing him to blush slightly. He took a seat at the table. "Where's Tobi?" he asked shocking everyone.

"Why?" Itachi asked waiting for his tea. "You worried?" Deidara frowned. "Hell no! It's just...I didn't see him come home and he's not in his room." the blonde explained.

"Oh, shit!" Fuji shouted making everyone groan. "I remember! He's still in the car!" she ran out the door in nothing but a bra and the sexy Mrs. Clause outfit.

* * *

**1 minute later.**

A knock came at the door. Nitome went to go answer it as Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art on the video chat. She opened it to see a cart filled with waffles, bacon and juice.

She got all the food out for everyone and thanked the waiter. It only took about 10 seconds for everyone to chow down the food.

Hidan was stuffing his face as did Kisame. Itachi and Kakuzu ate slowly, Deidara finally came back before Hidan could eat his food.

Fuji came back with a sleepy Tobi in her arm, making Hidan mad.  
"Good morning everyone!" the young boy shouted yet again making everyone wince. Tobi and Fuji sat down to eat some of the food.

"So how was the rest of the party?" the calm chick asked taking a bite of bacon. "Hn, It was OK. I can't remember the last of it thought."  
the raven confessed while sipping his tea.

"I know Hidan and Fuji did it in the bathroom." Kisame said chuckling at the blushing Jashinists. "How?" Shima asked weirdly interested.

"I was pissing in the one next to them." the shark casually said earning glares and awkward faces. "What? It's the truth." he stated.

"What the fuck?!" Don't put our business out there!" the female priest shouted throwing a chopstick at the blue-skinned shinobi. "Then don't do it in the bathroom! Its a_ public_ place!" the shark jokingly said dodging another chopstick.

* * *

The rest of the day was 'normal'. Everyone watch and listened to Christmas themed stuff, Kakuzu put a lump of coal in Hidan's stocking.  
Shima and Nitome put their presents to everyone under the tree. Tobi danced with Nitome to the songs until Deidara butted in. Fuji and Hidan made paper snowflakes but they ended up covered in blood.

Shima made Itachi wear reindeer antlers, Kisame too. And everyone else a Santa hat. At 7:00 Shima headed home to spend Christmas with her family, and at 9:00 Nitome made everyone go to bed. Even though Hidan kept bitching about go to bed early so much Kakuzu had to knock him out.

* * *

**That night.**

Deidara got up to get a glass of water, as he entered the living room he saw a dark figure lying on the couch. He crept up slowly to it to see a sleeping Nitome. Next to a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She looked so peaceful and calm. It was angelic scene.

She was dreaming peaceful until she heard the fridge door open. She opened her sleepy eyes to see Deidara pouring a glass of milk.

"Dei, what are you doing up?" she asked still hugging her pillow.

"I could ask you the same thing." the blonde stated putting the glass of milk back in its place. "I accidentally drank the milk." he confessed sheepishly . Nitome sent him a warm smile.

"That's ok, Deidara." she said sympathetically.

She was about to go to sleep when Deidara asked another question.  
"Why are you sleeping here?" he asked running his hand through her black hair.

"Waiting for Santa.." she answered childishly. Deidara smiled at her innocence. She remembered why.

* * *

_"San, is Santa Clause real?" a young Nitome asked pulling on his shirt. Norio looked up as if to think of way to explain it. "Well Nitome, kind of." he said, but Nitome still looked confused. "Hmm, __he's might be. No ones ever really seen him."_

_"But why do people believe in him than?" Nitome asked innocently._  
_"He represents the spirit of giving." he said pulling Nitome onto his lap. "OK, I get it now." she said running off into her room._

_Later that night Nitome fell asleep on the couch, waiting for Santa._  
_Every year after at every Christmas eve she waits for him._

* * *

"Ok, good night." the bomber said getting up to leave, Nitome whined when he stop massaging her head.  
Before he could leave Nitome held his hand, tightly.

"Stay, please?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes. Deidara sighed and motioned the calm chick to move. He laid next to her with his arms around her, her soft, black hair in his face.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk. "Un." she said knowing it would annoy the bomber.

"Merry Christmas eve." the bomber chuckled pulling her closer. "And a Happy New Year." she said before falling into a deep sleep.

**Christmas morning**

Nitome awoke to see Kisame, Fuji and Hidan grinning at her. She mumbled a "What?", the three pointed to Deidara whose face was now in her breast. She blushed crimson red. "Have a good sleep?"  
the shark asked absentmindedly. Hidan and Fuji started giggling.  
Nitome glared at the three.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too." she said crossly getting up from the bombers embrace. She walked to the kitchen to prepare a Christmas dinner, with some help from chef Kisame.

Hidan decided to have some fun with the sleeping artist. "Oh, Dei-kun." the zealot whispered in the blonde's ear, sounding like Nitome.

"What?" Deidara asked in his sleep. "Do me." Hidan said teasingly.

Across the room in the kitchen Nitome was blushing from the prank. "So, what are we making?" Kisame asked as he put on his apron. "Etto, turkey, sugar cookies, macaroni and cheese, vegetables and pies." the calm chick stated putting her hair in a ponytail. "But first breakfast."

Back across the room the Jashinists were playing with the sleeping artist. "Dei, I'm so hot." the silver-haired priest whispered in the blonde's ear. He urged Fuji to join.

She leaned in and licked the bombers cheek, earning a 'what the fuck' face from Hidan. She waved it off and ran quietly to the kitchen.

Hidan ignoring what just happened played with him some more. "Dei, you know you want me." he said mimicking the calm chick. This cause the artist to moan unintentionally.

Hidan stifled a laugh as Fuji came back with a wet wash cloth  
and whipped cream.

She held a finger up to her lips to tell Hidan to be quiet. She leaned in again and whispered. "Take me now, Dei.". Hidan could see the blonde's pants get tighter.

Hidan took his shoe and rubbed it slightly against the bulge in Deidara's pants. This action caused the blonde to moan. Hidan almost lost it when Fuji put the whipped cream next to Deidara's face.

"Dei, I'm I'm cumming!" Fuji said in fake lust. She sprayed the cream  
all over the artist's lips.

At this point Hidan and Fuji were trying so hard no to laugh, biting their lips so hard blood leaked down their chins.

The blonde licked all the cream off his lips and moaned some more. Nitome decided that Deidara's been through enough and to bail him out. "Oww! Kisame!" she shouted in a hurt voice.

The shout startled the blonde enough to make him roll right onto the floor. "W-what?!" he said looking around to see what's just happened.

He looked up to see Hidan and Fuji red in the face from laughing. "Have a nice, wet dream, Dei?" Hidan said in a Nitome voice, causing Deidara to turn red from embarrassment and anger. The Jashinists laughed as they ran down the hallway, Deidara not so far behind.

"You two are so dead!" he shouted running after the zealots.

Nitome and Kisame chuckled at the sight. "Let's get cooking!"

About 10 seconds later a blood curdling scream came from the bedrooms. Followed by Deidara yelling "Noogie!". Nitome and Kisame continued cooking when a half-asleep raven came into the kitchen.

He was greeted by 'Merry Christmas's as he sat down, waiting for a cup of tea. "Hn, and a happy New Year." was Itachi's repied.

Kakuzu and Tobi came out with bedhead. "Merry Christmas, Nitome-chan and Kisame-san, Itachi-san!" the boy greeted taking a seat at the table.

"As to you, Tobi!" Nitome said helping Kisame take out the turkey.

"Nitome, Kisame and Itachi." was all Kakuzu said as he sat on the couch, watching 'Christmas with the Kranks'.

Hidan and Fuji came out with their hair pointing in directions, pointing up, down, left, right and where ever else. "M-my hair." Hidan said with his eye twitching. Fuji was trying to pat it down, but it wouldn't.

Deidara came out looking proud. "Serves you right." he commented sitting at the table.

The raven looked at him. "So a wet dream, uh?" he asked with a smirk. "Shut up!" the artist shouted crossing his arms, still bright red.

Nitome finished making eggs and rice, and started serving it to every-one. "Sate sate mina, after we're all done eating we can open our presents." the calm chick stated while taking a bite of egg.

That made Tobi, Hidan and Fuji very excited they started eating at lightning speed. Kakuzu and Itachi shook their heads in disapproval.

Nitome and Deidara just kept eating, avoiding eye contact.

Kisame was eating and cooking at the same time, excited to cook an awesome feast.

It took only 4 minutes for the ravenous three to get stomach aches. "Presents now?" the male zealot asked clutching his stomach. Tobi and Fuji waited for an answer. With a sigh Nitome nodded and cleaned up the plates with some help from Deidara. "Ok, but lemme get the camera before you open them." she said putting the plates  
and bowls in the sink.

The three groan out of impatience, but waited anyway.

Nitome ran to her room and dug in her dresser, pulling out a green Nikon digital camera. She sprinted back to see Kakuzu, Itachi and Deidara on the couch, Hidan, Tobi and Fuji sitting criss-cross apple-sauce by the tree, presents in hand.

Nitome prepared the camera and smiled. "Ok, Tobi you go first." the calm chick said. Frowns came upon Hidan and Fuji's faces.

"Why the hell does he get to go first?" the silver-haired priest asked before being punched in the arm by Fuji, who gave him a look.

Nitome let the zealot's question go unanswered. Tobi unwrapped the big present to discover an Ipad, a coloring book and Naruto action figure of himself. The masked Uchiha smile brightly at the presents. "Thank you, Nitome-chan!" Nitome nodded and 'thanks'.

Next was Hidan and Fuji. They both opened theirs to find an Ipad too, knives and Jashinist bibles. The two shouted out of excitement.

They yelled a 'thanks' before stabbing themselves with the knives into their arms.

Nitome shuddered at the two, then waited for Kakuzu to open his. Kakuzu sighed and opened his present. There was an Ipad, fat stack of cash and a gold watch. (probably gonna sell it)

"Thanks, Nitome." the miser said putting on the watch. "You're welcome, Kakuzu." the calm chick said with a smile.

Next was the raven, who looked actually curious. He opened his present to see an Ipad, 4 new best-selling books. "Thank you, Nitome." Itach said politely, opening one of the books.

Deidara was already opening his. It was an Ipad, play-do and a dartboard. Deidara looked questionable about the dartboard. Nitome shrugged. "The dart thing was Shima's idea." the calm chick confessed.

Nitome picked up Kisame's present and walked to the kitchen, while the others were playing with their presents. She walked up to the shark who was making macaroni. "Here, Kisame." she said handing it to the blue-skinned shinobi. Kisame ripped the wrapping off to see an Ipad, toy shark, and a Kisame action figure. He looked at the toy shark and back at Nitome with a blank face. "Shima." was all the calm chick said before walking back to the others.

Nitome was glad, her first Christmas with her first family. She and  
everyone else was pretty much happy. Even though Nitome didn't  
get anything (considering she's rich) it was the Best Christmas ever.

'_Wonder what's gonna happened next Christmas_' the calm chick thought  
watching A Christmas Carol with everyone, cuddling next to Deidara.

Yeah, like she said Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

**Ken:Finnally! I'm Done!**  
**Everyone:Merry Christmas!**  
**Ken: And A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
